


All I want is you

by crazycrystal10



Series: Tumblr - OlicityHiatusFic [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrystal10/pseuds/crazycrystal10
Summary: Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thonWeek 2Prompt : Wanting*Felicity, having moved to a new city finds her mate in the most unexpected man.Shapeshifter/Soulmates AU





	All I want is you

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my take on this week's prompt.

 

  
  


‘ _ Felicity, stop denying your feelings for him. He loves you. Believe me when I say this, you are his sun, moon and the stars.’ _

 

Her best friend since forever, Catlin’s,softly spoken words ran on loop through her brain as she rushed past the building doorman, straight up to the elevator. 

 

Tapping her foot, she impatiently waited for the elevator to arrive. Her brain was a mess of unorderly thoughts. She was the most verbose person that there was but when it came to Oliver - she always found herself to be tongue tied or either spewing accidental  innuendos . 

 

It was a miracle that Oliver found her attractive.  

 

Oliver. In a matter of weeks he had become a part of herself. He had become her entire world. 

 

Before actually meeting him, before knowing that he was hers, she had known of him. What with the extensive news coverage that his clan, especially his family got and years later when he he had been rescued from an island where he had been stranded for five years after a shipwreck. 

 

It was a testament of Oliver's strength, that he had been able to survive those years without his clan. But it was also those years away, that helped nurture the alpha gene in him and turned him into the ferocious leader that he was now. 

 

After the death of the previous clan alpha, Oliver had fought for the title and won. 

 

Imagine her surprise, that when she she shifted to Star city for better employment opportunities, she got the job at his company. And even greater surprise was that the wildness in her, that had become dormant ever since the death of her parents, seemed to awaken at the sight of him. The wildness, that was an intrinsic part of her being, recognized him as hers, and wanted him with a ferocity that had surprised her. 

 

While her otherness was a silent being, Oliver's wildness was the exact opposite of hers. 

 

Oliver's other half, wild and ferocious, always seemed to be present under his skin. Oliver was the definition of the term ‘ _ rough around the edges’  _ . Looking into his eyes it was impossible to not to see the predator in those clear blue eyes. 

 

Felicity had resisted him as much as she could, too afraid to let him in.  Too afraid to lose him. Oliver was a man of power. The kind of man who was better suited to a strong, dominant women. A women who had a way with words.  He needed a strong partner to rule beside him. And Felicity, with her inherent clumsiness, an absent brain to mouth filter was so not it. 

 

So, she resisted his every attempt at courting her. 

 

When he sent her her favourite flowers at work everyday, she ignored their presence but couldn't bring herself to throw them away. When he sent her a collection of her favourite books, her heart melted. But still, she held firm and mailed the books back to him. 

 

No matter how many gifts she rejected, he never confronted, never demanded an explanation. 

 

She hadn't expected him to be so patient. Alphas were known to be domineering, demanding but Oliver never tried to exercise his will over her. He treated her with care, as if she was a fragile piece of glass that could break with the slightest touch. 

 

Everyday during lunch hours he would come down from his office to the cafeteria to sit opposite her. He would small talk, ask about her day, tell about his. But while the conversation may not be that engaging  but the intensity in his eyes as he looked at her was everything. 

 

As days went by the wall around her heart started to crack. She found herself smiling at the flowers, which had now become permanent residents on her  work table. She had started to count down the minutes to the lunch hour, excitement thrumming through her at the mere prospect of seeing him. 

 

She didn't want to fight the pull to him anymore but she was scared of letting him in, only to lose him. It was only her fear that was holding her from giving in. 

 

But the wild creature in her longed for him, for his touch. 

 

Catlin’s words turned out to be the final push that she had needed. 

She couldn't deny her feelings any longer. She didn't have the strength to fight the pull, to fight the bond any longer. 

 

As the elevator reached his floor, she took in a deep calming breath and stepped out into the hallway. With a great deal of courage Felicity moved forward and pressed the doorbell to his apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it ? Tell me in the comments and don't forget to hit kudos.


End file.
